


Morpheus

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Yandere!Stephen [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark!Stephen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yandere!Stephen, do not copy to another site, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't like to sleep. He'd rather avoid the nightmares.Tony Strange likes to sleep, if only to avoid the living nightmare he's in now.





	Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I fucked up when I wrote that ONE Yandere!Stephen fic. Because now that fucker wouldn't leave me alone. And all you peeps from Tumblr really want Tony to suffer. It's short but I prefer this as a short rather than drawing this out. I hope you're happy now.

Tony Stark hates to sleep. He’d rather avoid the nightmares and the vast emptiness every time he closes his eyes. He’d rather stay awake. Better to be awake and alive rather than embracing the cold sleep nearly choking him with reminders of past failures and regrets. To see a father staring at him with disdain, a dark cave, the stars mocking him in his fall, friends fall, a mother crying out her last breath. And all he does is just **fall, fall, fall.**

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

When he wakes, he hears FRIDAY announcing the weather for today, he sees DUM-E holding out a smoothie. And Tony knows he is awake, and feels warm.

 

Tony Strange hates being awake. He’d rather sleep to escape the nightmare he’s in now. Being chained to a man who once was called a friend, now husband. To be locked away from the world, away from friends, his work, his life. To live a secluded nightmare with a man who’s slowing killing him not by force or cruel words. But words of love and devotion, soft touches and promises of forever. He finds comfort in sleep to escape a warm embrace with eyes leaving him so cold. In dreams, he sees his freedom, his friends and he feels warm.

When he wakes, he finds his husband lying next to him smiling softly at him. He sees his wedding ring on his finger, a harsh reminder of his reality.

He feels cold and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony hopes you enjoyed his suffering. 
> 
> My Tumblr is metalandfood. So come drop by or yell at me for making Tony sad.


End file.
